


First Love And Second Chances - Chapter 4.1: Big Brother His Little Brother(s)

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, This was chapter 4 but i re wrote it and its better than this, but i did not want to get rid of this chapter because some people liked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim climbed in to the empty bed in the safe house he had been hiding out in for the last few days. It was just over three weeks ago that he decided that even if he can not go back to face thei- the old safe house, anywhere would be better than staying at the manor</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love And Second Chances - Chapter 4.1: Big Brother His Little Brother(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnoCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoCat/gifts).



> See additional Tags

First Love And Second Chances 

Chapter 4: Big Brother His Little Brother(s) 

Summary:

Tim climbed in to the empty bed in the safe house he had been hiding out in for the last few days. It was just over three weeks ago that he decided that even if he can not go back to face thei- the old safe house, anywhere would be better than staying at the manor.

Chapter Text

\---

Tim climbed in to the empty bed in the safe house he had been hiding out in for the last few days. It was just over three weeks ago that he decided that even if he can not go back to face thei- the old safe house, anywhere would be better than staying at the manor.

Damian had picked more fights than he usually would. Dick had blamed Tim and had tried to stop him leaving for patrol telling him that he was worried which basically meant he wasn’t going to believe what Tim said about the fights, he was always going to believe Damian’s version of events.

That hurt. It hurt more than it probably should; he should be used to how his ‘older brother’ treats him by now.

Alfred, as Tim had predicted, was disappointed that he hadn’t eaten and had instead gone straight to his room and proceeded to use up the hot water, despite the large boilers that the manor had.

Tim couldn’t take it when Alfred had realised he hadn’t slept either, not realising why he couldn’t sleep, he had given him a lecture. Which being from Alfred was one of the worst lectures that had he’d ever had from Alfred.

Tim left after that.

He couldn’t take being there. But he also couldn’t go back to thei- the safe house he and Ja- he was staying in previously. He quickly moved to a new location.

He’s moved many times since then.

After the first few times he didn’t hide where he was and Damian tried to kill him in the shower and Dick tried to bench him he’s put more effort in to staying under the radar of not only the dynamic duo but Alfred and Oracle as well.

Tim didn’t want to go back to titan’s tower so staying in some rundown hole in the wall apartment that is barley habitable, is the only option he currently had available.

Some people had noticed a change in the way that they were working. They noticed hot Red Hood and Red Robin were avoiding each other. No one would talk about it after the night some wrong comments about Red Robin, boyfriends and whore worked their way in to the insults a rising gang threw at Red Hood. They would tell you about it if you asked them, that was if any of them were capable of actually talking anymore.

Tim kept away from these fights. This lead to Oracle stepping up her search for both him and Jason.

But so far all she was able to gather was broken tales and wild speculation from terrified criminals. 

Tim wasn’t meant to be this good with technology. She should at least be able to track him down, but all of her attempts had failed. He was undetectable.

\---  
Dick wasn’t happy with Tim.

This was nothing new; Tim had been acting strangely since Dick gave Robin to Damian. He didn’t get it really, Damian deserved Robin so why was Tim so against it? It wasn’t fair.  
So that’s what he told Tim.

(“I don’t understand why you are being so unreasonable! Damian deserves Robin! It’s not yours Tim!-“)

He always regretted the fight that followed, so to try and make amends he offered Tim Nightwing. Needless to say that didn’t go down well and resulted in Tim running away on some crazy mission to find Bruce.

He was worried. You can't blame him for calling Tim crazy can you? 

Dick was worried. 

Last time he was worried he may have taken Tim to Arkham Asylum but he was worried about his baby brother. You can't blame him, can you?

And he was worried now. He hadn’t seen Tim in days. He was going to find him. And then he was going to find Jason. They were both acting strange f the rulers on the street were true. 

He was going to find his brothers. He was going to sot this out. 

But for now he had to go to Damian. His brother needed him. 

Tim and Jason can wait some more. 

They weren’t as important. 

\---

Notes:  
This chapter is basically meant to highlight the problems the crime fighting side of things are being faced with. And how both Dick and Bab's are worried. Dick, maybe not worried enough as his pert of the chapter is days later and not the weeks later that was previously mentioned at the beginning of the chapter. I might rewrite this. Probably and re

**Author's Note:**

> Was part of "First Love and Second Chances" series.


End file.
